Algo porque bailar
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?
1. Dentro de tí

Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La ceguera de nuestros protagonistas Marinette y Adrien estará mucho más que evidente. Los alteregos de los personajes mantendrán su nombre original, es decir "Bubbler, LadyWifi, Reflekta", Etcétera.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Algo porque bailar_**

" _Bailar es algo que puede hacerse sin hablar._

 _Sin las incómodas palabras, que tanto atan y a tanto comprometen" – Arturo Peréz-Reverte._

Capítulo 1: _Dentro de tí_

 **1.-**

— Nino, si me atrapan estoy muerto — dijo Adrien Agreste acomodándose la capucha con orejas de gato de la sudadera, se encontraban en un callejón recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido desde la casa de Gabriel Agreste.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y hace menos de media hora el rubio había escapado por la ventana de su casa para poder ir a visitar un club que su mejor amigo le había recomendado, si bien salir de manera disimulada y a base de mentiras no era su fuerte esta vez había salido bastante bien.

— Viejo, desde ahora no soy Nino —se acomodó la gorra sonriendo — Soy Bubbler, tienes que pensar en un apodo para ti. Aquí tú puedes ser quien eres, Quítate de encima el apellido Agreste.

El rubio asintió sin entender mucho lo que estaba diciendo su amigo, pero le siguió la corriente al ver como entraba por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba al final del callejón.

¿Acaso Nino había perdido la cabeza y ahora estaba realizando vandalismo?

Lo siguió luego de respirar profundamente, aquel lugar era maravilloso, había música por todos lados y luces de Neon iluminaban el lugar. En el centro se encontraba gente bailando y él se les quiso unir, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Nino.

— Primero debes ocultar tu rostro — Señaló con la cabeza la esquina oculta del club nocturno, allí una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y un chico de piel morena con ojos gatunos discutían por quien sabe qué.

Adrien se levantó de hombros siguiendo a su amigo que se sentaba en la banca frente a la pelirroja, por otro lado, el rubio se sentó frente al chico de mirada gatuna. Aquella extraña pareja había dejado de discutir al ver a sus nuevos clientes, la chica le sonrió amablemente a Nino.

― ¿Lo de siempre Bubbler? ― El chico asintió viendo como la pelirroja sacaba pintura fluorescente color celeste, Nino cerró los ojos para que la pelirroja le pintara un antifaz. ― ¿Quién es tu amigo?

El rubio que hasta el momento no había dicho nada observó a la pelirroja pero solo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte del chico frente a él.

― ¡Hey! ― Exclamó el rubio.

― Los ojos lejos de mi chica, Esa pelirroja es mía búscate la tuya ― El muchacho de cabello negro dijo esas palabras provocando que la que parecía ser su novia suspirar con una sonrisa en los labios ― Ella es Tikki y yo Plagg. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

Recordó las palabras de su amigo, en ese lugar parecía ser que podía elegir un nombre X y nadie lo reconocería, una idea bastante original solo que no tenía un nombre pensado. Soltó un ligero bufido pasándose las manos por la capucha negra.

Capucha negra de gato.

Gato negro

― Soy _Chatnoir_ ― Plagg sonrió de lado mostrándole las pinturas, pero no dejo que Adrien la eligiera, era bastante lógico que un Antifaz de pintura negra se le vería bastante genial.

― Pues bienvenido al Club, Chatnoir. ― Dijo Tikki dejando la pintura a un lado al terminar su trabajo con Nino. Lo señaló mostrando su "Obra de Arte" y Nino dejó un par de billetes en la mano de la pelirroja como pago de la pintura de ambos. ― Eligieron la noche larga, los domingos estamos comenzando a cerrar más tarde.

Plagg dejó la pintura a un lado al terminar con el antifaz de Adrien, le sonrió de lado y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

― Diviértanse

 **2.-**

Una chica de cabello negro azulado caminaba con suavidad junto a una chica morena, ambas vestían de una manera bastante particular. La primera llevaba un croptop de color rojo y lunares negros que hacia juego con sus pantalones sueltos color negro, su rostro era cubierto con un antifaz rojo pintado, la chica que iba a su lado llevaba una camiseta larga negra con el símbolo de señal Wifi en color blanco su rostro tenia pintura negra en la zona de los ojos, unos aretes grandes y circulares adornaban sus orejas y al igual que su amiga llevaba unos pantalones bastante largos.

― Me sorprende que hayas querido venir hoy, Ladybug ― Le dijo Alya a Marinette con una sonrisa posada en sus labios.

No solían ir los domingos al club dado que al otro día tenían clases en la "Escuela de Artes" y a los maestros no les gustaba ver a sus alumnos con ojeras o con olor a Alcohol, al no asistir los domingos que ahorraban las preguntas incomodas de los profesores y los malos ratos.

― ¡Oh Vamos, LadyWifi! ― Exclamó la peli azul arreglándose su cabello para peinarse con dos coletas. Le sonrió a su mejor amiga arrastrándola hacia donde estaba el puesto de DJ ― Tengo un buen presentimiento y además tu querías ver a "Ya sabes quién".

La morena bufó observando a la gente bailando, había mucho más bailarines que lo habitual por lo que creía que el rumor de club clandestino "Miraculous" se había esparcido más de lo esperado, se pasó la mano por el cabello en busca de Bubbler y sonrió al verlo arrastrando a alguien rubio con él. Ladywifi al ver par de chicos le dio un codazo a su amiga para llamar su atención, al lograrlo señaló hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos.

― Carne fresca ― Comentó la morena riendo al unísono con su amiga, Ambas levantaron sus brazos para llamar la atención de los chicos.

Bubbler al notarlo también le dio un codazo a Adrien murmurándole que fuera conociendo gente porque pronto él tendría que remplazar al DJ y él se quedaría mucho más que solo.

― Estas de broma, Soy pésimo conociendo gente ― Murmuró Chatnoir empujando suavemente a Nino.

― No, Hombre. _Adrien_ es pésimo conociendo gente. Chatnoir parece captar mucho la atención.

Ante la insinuación de su amigo no pudo evitar girar el rostro para notar que muchas chicas que estaban bailando fijaban su vista en él. ¿Acaso lo reconocían?, pues parecía que no porque lo único que hacían era suspirar y sonreír de manera coqueta.

Si, Adrien era pésimo sociabilizando, pero en ese lugar él no era más Adrien Agreste, él era Chatnoir y tenía motivos para estar allí.

La música de Break dance estaba retumbando en los parlantes y podía sentir como sus pies querían moverse al ritmo de la música, una música que de verdad le hacía sentir algo.

Cuando llegaron frente a las chicas, la respiración de Adrien se cortó de golpe y se quedó estático al ver a la chica sonriente de cabello azul y ojos tan azules como un cielo transmitían tanto como un cielo estrellado, algo misterioso, pero algo fascinante de ver.

― ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, Bubbler? ― Preguntó Ladybug cruzada de brazos posando su mirada en el rubio de ojos verdes como un bosque.

― Soy _Chatnoir_ ― Respondió él sonriendo de lado, colocando su codo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, el moreno se mostraba algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del rubio, pero no habló al respecto, supuso que había tomado en cuenta su comentario. ― ¿Cuál es su nombre, _Bella dama_?

Ahora sí que no entendía a su amigo, ¡Adrien era asquerosamente malo para coquetear, pero estaba actuando como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida!, Alya que estaba mirando la escena sonriente empujó con su cintura a Nino para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

― Llámame, Ladybug.

― Pues, mucho gusto My Lady ― Dijo él haciendo que Bubbler le pegara un codazo, para despedirse ya que tenía que comenzar a trabajar, le hizo un gesto a LadyWifi con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

No trabajaba siempre que iba al club, pero los Domingos pagaban bastante bien y eso ayudaba para pagar la Clases de baile en la escuela de artes. LadyWifi chocó puños con su mejor amiga para subir junto con el chico al "escenario" ya que quería grabar todo lo que sucedería entre la de chica de ojos azules y el chico de ojos verdes.

El rubio le había echado el ojo a Ladybug ¡Ella no era ciega!

― Apuesto, que te patearé el trasero en la pista de baile. ― Comento Ladybug retando al chico que de un momento a otro se sintió bastante fuera de lugar, la chica señaló el centro de la pista en donde no había nadie y antes de escuchar la respuesta de Chatnoir lo arrastró literalmente al centro de la pista.

La chica le hizo una seña a Bubbler para que comenzara con una canción, la gente rápidamente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la pareja que iba a "competir" en la pista. Chatnoir se hizo sonar los dedos antes de comenzar a moverse con pasos bruscos y bastante buenos en la pista de baile.

 _Así que ven cariño a encenderme…tal vez te dejaré un poco peligrosa_

 _Pero cariño, así es como lo quiero._

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, dentro de ti, dentro de ti._

Giró y levantó sus brazos antes de tirarse al piso ante las palabras " _te dejaré un poco peligrosa_ ", izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha. Sus pies se movían con una rapidez completamente nueva y nunca antes vista para Ladybug, ella sonrió al verlo dar una voltereta que provocó que todos los presentes gritaran de emoción. Le hiso un gesto con la cabeza a la muchacha haciendo que ella sonriera pasando sus manos por su cuello de manera sensual.

 _Tenemos a todos mirándonos…pero cariño vamos a mantenerlo en secreto_

 _Un poco escandaloso…pero cariño, no dejes que ellos lo vean_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, dentro de ti, dentro de ti_

A diferencia de él, los movimientos de la peli azul eran mucho más sensuales, pero igual de bruscos, los brazos de ella se movían de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez, saltaba de una manera impresionante y ni hablar de los silbidos que recibía cuando al escuchar las palabras " _Toca un poco más mi cuerpo"_ ella pasara sus manos por su croptop fingiendo que se lo subiría.

Ese chico estaba perdido en todos los sentidos.

Se acercó con las manos en la cintura caminando de manera sexy hacia el chico al ritmo de la música, lo tomó de la capucha y se acercó a los labios de él provocativamente y soltó una rápida risita antes de dar un salto hacia tras digno de una porrista.

Él no se la dejaría fácil.

 _Dime porque viniste aquí, porque no puedo esperar más_

 _Estoy al borde sin control y necesito que sepas, que sepas, oh._

Se acercó como si fuera el típico chico malo de las películas y la sorprendió tomándola del brazo cuando ella estaba de espaldas para quedarse frente a frente con las respiraciones agitadas, se miraron a los ojos en un juego de miradas mientras caminaba en círculos.

 _Mira lo que has empezado, la temperatura está subiendo aquí_

 _¿Esto va a pasar?_

 _He estado esperando que tu hagas un movimiento antes de tomar una decisión._

De un momento a otro el baile brusco que tenían ambos se había transformado en un baile sensual de ambos como equipo, Chatnoir estaba arrodillado en el piso aplaudiendo mientras que la chica se agachaba lentamente pasando la mano por su cuello con una sensualidad impresionante cuando las palabras " _dentro de ti"_ resonaban en los altavoces. El chico se levantó de golpe y le tomo de la cintura bailando extremadamente cerca y lento, la temperatura subía y los gritos de las personas los incitaban a seguir bailando.

 _Así que ven cariño a encenderme…tal vez te dejaré un poco peligrosa_

 _Pero cariño, así es como lo quiero._

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, dentro de ti, dentro de ti_

Ambos de espaldas incrustaron sus brazos para que Chatnoir diera una voltereta quedando frente a Ladybug, sus movimientos volvieron a tornarse bruscos, pero completamente sincronizados parecía ser que ambos habían memorizado los pasos de baile del otro, cuando las palabras "dentro de ti" y "cuerpo" eran nombradas los pasos rápidos se convertían en lentos y sensuales movimientos pasando sus manos por la capucha y el croptop marcando la sensualidad del baile. Chatnoir se quitó la sudadera provocando los gritos de las presentes que grababan todo con emoción descontrolada, el chico acercó a Ladybug usando su sudadera como una cuerda.

Ella se encontraba entre sus brazos justo al fin de la canción.

― Chica, tú de verdad te mueves bien. ― Le dijo el sonriendo, colocó su sudadera en su hombro y ella acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

― Lo sé. ― sonó bastante egocéntrica. La chica era dinamita. Colocó su dedo en la frente del chico alejándolo con diversión ― Bienvenido, Novato.

― ¡Eso estuvo ardiente! ― Gritó Bubbler con un micrófono desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos los presentes ― ¡Un aplauso para Ladybug y Chatnoir!

Los gritos se hicieron presentes y las voces de todos hacían que sintiera que ese era su nuevo hogar, un lugar en donde podía bailar.

Claro que no toda la noche porque las sirenas de carabineros alertaron a todos (Como todos, todos los domingos) y comenzaron a correr hacia las ventanas para escapar.

Como el Club Miraculous estaba bastante escondido la policía nunca lograba encontrar el local, pero de igual manera era mejor prevenir que curar, la música había bajado su intensidad y LadyWifi había tomado del brazo a su mejor amiga para escapar.

― ¡Espera! ― Exclamó Chatnoir al ver como se iba del lugar.

Definitivamente volvería a ese Club costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **¡Hola bichitos! ¡Gwen ha vuelto con un nuevo Long-Fic!, había estado planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no había tenido la valentía suficiente para subirlo… ¡bueno no! ¿A quién engaño?, estuve ocupada con la universidad y por eso no había podido publicarlo.**

 **La canción nombrada en el Fanfic es Into You de Ariana Grande.**

 **Esta vez la publicación de los capítulos no tendrá fecha establecida como sucedió con "Eres mi mala suerte" (Corazón roto aquí) pero no se preocupen siempre estén al tanto ya que escribo cada vez que puedo y mis post-it referentes a la historia están por toda mi habitación.**

 **Los invito a dejar comentarios, chocolates o críticas constructivas aquí o en mi página de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **Los ama un montón, Gwendolyn**


	2. Una vez en diciembre

Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La ceguera de nuestros protagonistas Marinette y Adrien estará mucho más que evidente. Los alteregos de los personajes mantendrán su nombre original, es decir "Bubbler, LadyWifi, Reflekta", Etcétera.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Algo porque bailar_**

 _"No hay nada mejor que el amor, es como bailar un vals..." – Katherine Pancol_

Capítulo 2: Una vez en diciembre.

 **1.-**

La alarma llevaba más de diez minutos sonando y Marinette no despertaba ni con los gritos de su mejor amiga. Entendía que ambas se hubieran dormido bastante tarde luego de haber escapado por el balcón, pero ¡Tenían clases a las que asistir!

Alya, ya vestida con su ropa de deporte tomó una de las almohadas que estaban en el lugar y se lo lanzó a la chica provocando que esta despertara de golpe.

― ¿Qué día es? ― Preguntó Marinette con voz somnolienta, luego de llegar a casa se había dado una larga ducha y se había ido a dormir…muy tarde.

― Mari, es lunes ¡Examen Teórico!

Ante las últimas palabras Marinette corrió a vestirse, los exámenes teóricos eran su perdición, no porque no estudiara si no que memorizar las materias no eran su fuerte, y esas calificaciones las subía con los exámenes prácticos de baile.

Ambas asistían a la "Escuela de Artes" la cual tenía bastantes tipos de artes para cursar tu podías inscribirte a cualquiera de ellas: Composición, Canto, actuación, baile, pintura. Entre otras más, solo aceptaban a verdaderos prodigios en el arte.

Prácticamente era un Hollywood Arts en Francia.

Marinette se había inscrito en baile lo cual incluía TODO TIPO DE BAILE, Tango, Ballet, Pop, Rock, Jazz y un montón de otros tipos, pero no se encontraba el Break dance en la lista de materias. Al principio había decidido tomar las materias de pintura, pero sus padres insistieron en que el Ballet siempre había estado presente en su vida y que ella a sus 17 años podía seguir perfeccionándose. Alya la siguió en su decisión solo que ella no tomaba pop ni Rock porque también tomaba los ramos de actuación.

Técnicamente podrías tomar los ramos que quisieras, acomodándolos a tu estilo.

De ensueño, ¿No es así?

Luego de vestirse, tomó a su amiga del brazo y bajaron con rapidez las escaleras para tomar desayuno, la madre de Marinette les sonrió viendo como la morena y la peli azul metían un par de Croissants en sus mochilas.

― ¿Estudiaron hasta muy tarde? ― Preguntó el señor Dupain- Cheng bebiendo un poco de su té. Marinette era pésima mintiendo por lo que le dio una mirada rápida a su amiga en busca de una ayuda de su parte. ― Debe de ser estresante tener exámenes prácticos

― Oh si ― Respondió Alya metiendo en su bolso una cajita de Jugo que la señora Dupain-Cheng le había regalado a cada una ― Odiamos la historia del ballet. ¿No es así Marinette?

La nombrada asintió eufóricamente.

― Si, Si ― comento tomada del brazo de Alya, Besó la mejilla de sus padres para luego salir corriendo por la puerta con su amiga.

La escuela de artes quedaba a varias calles de la casa de Marinette, Alya de vez en cuando se quedaba en el hogar de los Dupain-Cheng por tres simples razones: Estudiar con Mari, Poder ir al club y porque la escuela quedaba más cerca que de costumbre.

Alya sin decir ninguna pregunta comenzó a correr hacia el semáforo dejando a Marinette atrás, ella aún se encontraba bastante cansada por lo que la llamó un par de veces para que se detuviera.

― No es mi culpa que te cansaras bailando con aquel rubio ― Alya se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo, la peli azul se ruborizo cruzando sus brazos frente a su sudadera blanca con las palabras " _Princess"_

― Lo que pasa en el Club, se queda en el Club. ― Respondió Marinette arrugando la nariz divertida, encajó su brazo con el de su mejor amiga sonriendo

― Lo sé, Lo sé. ― Se quedó callada un par de segundos para luego agregar ― Pero los grabé, Bastante sensual su baile, " _Dentro de ti, Dentro de ti"._

Cantó las palabras ganándose un suave empujón de parte de su mejor amiga.

― ¡Alya! ― Exclamó Marinette con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Deberías decirles a tus padres que vas al Club, de esa manera…ya sabes, no se haría difícil escaparnos.

Era más que obvio que los padres de Marinette no sabían a donde escapaba su hija por la noche, como todo padre eran bastante protectores con ella y si se llegaban a enterar que le gustaba bailar Break Dance en un club nocturno que tenía pinta de ser ilegal sería castigada casi un año.

Al contrario, los padres de Alya estaban completamente enterados de todo y aceptaban que su hija siguiera sus gustos e intereses, si ella era feliz ellos también lo eran.

Quizás algún día ella tomaría el mismo camino que Alya y les diría sus padres la verdad.

 **2.-**

― Necesito saber quién es la chica del Club, Nino ― comentaba Adrien lanzando su bolso a un costado del salón de ensayos ambos se encontraban frente a un gran espejo que se utilizaba para los ensayos de ballet.

Para desgracia de Adrien, su padre lo había inscrito en las clases de Ballet, Tango, Vals, entre otras más incluyendo piano y Violín ya que según su padre "Él era la imagen de la perfección y esos bailes eran mucho más decentes que esos que veía en la televisión", las palabras las había comentado luego de ver como su hijo se aprendía un par de pasos de una película "Step Up".

― Te he dicho más de cuatro veces que no lo sé, Viejo ― Respondió Nino aun con su bolso puesto, solo tomaba algunas clases con Adrien ya que él estaba matriculado con la mayoría de las clases de actuación y composición. ― Lo que pasa en el Miraculous, se queda en el Miraculous.

― Pero ¿La viste? ― Preguntó como si fuera un fan de la chica del Club ― Tenia una sonrisa, y sus ojos eran como un misterio y sus movimientos ¡Tengo que saber quién es ella!

― Hombre, Nadie lo sabe ― Bufó al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Adrien, lanzó su bolso al piso al recordar que la primera clase era de Vals. En primer lugar, se había inscrito en ese ramo porque Alya lo había obligado ― Ni si quiera LadyWifi habla sobre la chica que la acompaña, quizás ni ella lo sabe.

― ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir?

Nino soltó una corta risa.

― Pronto ― Colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo acomodándose las gafas ― Solo mantén la calma.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron al ver como la cantidad de alumnos aumentaba, la cantidad de chicas era mayor que la de chicos, pero no por mucho. Nino le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Alya que entraba comiendo un Croissant con Marinette, ambas conversaban animadamente y lanzaron al piso sus bolsos para comenzar a estirarse para no sufrir un desgarro en medio de la clase práctica de Vals.

La puerta volvió a abrirse llamando la atención de todos los presentes, la maestra, una mujer baja y regordeta entraba aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

― Listo, chicos ¡Tomad de las manos a sus parejas!

Todos parecían mirar hacia todos lados en busca de alguien con quien bailar, Marinette observó a su lado, pero Alya ya no se encontraba allí ahora se encontraba junto a Nino que llevaba una sudadera con diseño de Audífonos y notas musicales.

La chica se veía bastante perdida el único que quedaba libre era Adrien por lo que con timidez se acercó para poder pedirle ser su pareja de baile.

― ¡Hola, Marinette! ― Exclamó el rubio sonriéndole mientras le señalaba la pista de baile. La conocía desde principios de año cuando se había abierto la academia de baile y ambos habían quedado luego de la audición. ― ¿Bailamos?

Está de más decir que Marinette asintió con lentitud y completamente ruborizada, no dijo ninguna palabra y se aguantó un gritito de emoción al sentir como Adrien le tomaba la mano y la llevaba junto a Nino y Alya.

― Recordar que en el Vals el primer tiempo es considerado como tiempo fuerte y los otros dos débiles. UN, dos, tres. UN, dos tres ― Comenzó a hablar la maestra haciendo enfacis en la palabra un ― La postura es clave, relajados y brazos al costado torso urgido, cuello y cabeza alineados y pies juntos con las plantas bien pegadas al suelo, ¡De frente de sus parejas!

Marinette observó cómo Nino rodaba los ojos al realizar lo que la maestra estaba pidiendo, Alya estaba riendo. No era la única que sabía que Alya había obligado a Nino a tomar vals porque ella iba a tomar una materia de composición…era como un intento de reto.

― ¿Marinette? ― Preguntó Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos, se colocó frente a ella y le sonrió.

¡Sentía como sus piernas temblaban al estar frente a él!

― ¡Hombres presten atención! Primero Pierna izquierda al costado, luego pie izquierdo apoyado media punta a la mitad del otro pie ―Comenzó a decir la maestra para que los varones siguieran los movimientos, la peliazul observó como Adrien se movía…con lentitud y de manera suave ― Pierna izquierda apoya con planta, cuando se acaba la serie con un pie se repiten estos mismos movimientos con el otro. ¡Nino Quita esa cara de disgusto! ¡Siempre marcando el ritmo!

Los chicos repitieron ese movimiento un par de veces sin música hasta que la maestra aplaudio para que dejaran de hacerlo.

― ¡Ahora chicas! Primero pierna izquierda al costado, luego pierna derecha apoyada media punta a la mitad del otro pie, finalmente pierna izquierda apoya con planta. Cuando se acaba la serie se repite ¡Sabrina no me mires con esa cara!

La maestra tenia ojos hasta en la espalda porque Sabrina estaba haciendo una mueca de confusión porque eran los mismos pasos de los chicos. Las mujeres comenzaron a realizar los pasos cuando la maestra estaba contando "Un, dos, tres". Cuando aplaudió dejaron de hacerlo.

― El bailarín envuelve con su brazo derecho la cintura de la bailarina ― La chica sintió como iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento porque la suave mano de Adrien Agreste ahora se encontraba alrededor de su cintura ― La mujer corresponde al abrazo colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del muchacho. El hombre propone el baile con la mano izquierda levantándola y la chica acepta para que junten sus manos.

― ¿Me permite este baile? ― Murmuró Adrien sonriendo tímidamente, Marinette tomó la mano del chico y dio una mirada rápida hacia Alya que estaba guiñándole el ojo con ganas de grabar todo. Comenzó a hacerle gestos a la peli azul con una sola instrucción "NO TE DESMAYES"

― El torso de ambos bailarines se mantiene enfrentado y ambos con la mirada hacia adelante. El hombre guía siempre y partirá moviéndose con su pierna izquierda mientras que la chica con la derecha ¡UN, dos, Tres! ¡Recuerden! ¡Un, dos, tres!

Adrien comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha de manera repentina provocando que Marinette lo pisara suavemente por culpa de su torpeza.

― Lo-Lo siento ― Murmuró ella soltando la mano del chico, pero el volvió a tomarla negando con la cabeza.

― Estamos aprendiendo es normal que pase ― Le susurró de vuelta ― Ahora sí, Un, dos, tres.

Comenzaron a bailar de izquierda a derecha sin salirse del lugar porque esa había sido la instrucción de la maestra, Adrien miraba hacia adelante susurrando "Un, dos, tres" pero ella tenía su mirada pegada al suelo con miedo de pisarlo.

― Manteniendo el paso básico comenzarán a girar hacia la derecha. ― Comentó la maestra ― ¡Extrañamente es lo único que les sale bien!

¿Cómo no les iba a salir bien?, la mayoría de los estudiantes iban al club clandestino, claro que sin saberlo entre sí. Y como últimamente la música del club estaba incluyendo diferentes temas musicales aquellas coreografías incluían giros por doquier.

Marinette no despegó la mirada del piso mientras giraban un par de veces, sentía que si lo miraba se perdería en sus ojos verde iguales a los de un bosque y terminaría pisándolo.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ― Exclamó la maestra mientras se acercaba a la radio. Marinette tragó saliva nerviosa por estar aún tomada de la mano del chico ― Quiero que se dejen llevar por la música, si es necesario cambiar de pareja en medio de la canción háganlo ¡Pero! Al finalizar la melodía los quiero tomados de la mano de su pareja principal. Sientan la música, sientan como la música se cala en lo más profundo de su ser.

Adrien parecía más que concentrado en tratar de no pisar en su compañera, la melodía comenzó como si fuera una cajita musical marcando el ritmo "Un, dos, tres". Por primera vez en la clase levantó la vista y miró a los ojos a Adrien.

Esta clase era una calificación, ¡No debía de ponerse nerviosa por ningún motivo!

 _Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre._

Los pasos suaves tenían a Marinette embelesada y la canción mucho más porque la amaba, tenía un amor grande por las películas infantiles y "Anastasia" era una de sus preferidas.

 _Me adoraban con fervor  
como extraño sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial._

La música se hizo más rápida y para mal gusto de la chica se soltó de la mano de Adrien para cambiar de pareja y bailar con quien se encontraba a su izquierda, Nino. Nino era divertidamente tieso para bailar vals por lo que bailaron con risitas, Marinette dio otro giro y quedó tomada de la mano de un chico castaño con el que nunca bailaba ¡Y bailaba de maravilla!

Alya que estaba bailando con Adrien le sonreía a Marinette, Rogando que en uno de los giros Marinette volviera a tomar la mano del rubio mientras bailaban. Giro, Giro, pasos lentos, sonrisas.

 _Me adoraban con fervor  
como extraño sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial._

Sabrina suspiró mirando como Adrien se estaba acercando mucho más hacia Marinette que volvía a bailar con Nino.

 _Lejos fue, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente_

Un último giró provocó que Marinette quedara en brazos de Adrien bailando la última estrofa del vals, como siempre en la clase se supone que quedan en una pose en especifica. Adrien hizo girar a Marinette, pero en medio de ese giro Sabrina le puso el pie logrando que Marinette se cayera…desgraciadamente sobre el rubio.

 _la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre._

― ¡Marinette! ― Exclamó Alya corriendo hacia donde estaba en su amiga, la ayudo a levantarse y Nino Ayudó a Adrien que se tocaba la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado bastante fuerte.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Gritó Marinette con las manos temblando completamente nerviosa ¡¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan pésima suerte?! Había arruinado la perfecta oportunidad para bailar vals con su crush. ― soy…Muy torpe, Lo- siento- Lo siento.

Él colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella sonriendo un poco.

― No te disculpes, le pasa a cualquiera.

― ¡Si están todos bien tomen otra pareja! ― exclamó la maestra con los brazos cruzados ― Dupain-Cheng, Agreste vayan a sentarse… no los quiero ver bailando "Blood Moon Waltz".

 _"Demonios"_ Pensó ella, esa pieza de vals de verdad le encantaba.

Para mala suerte de ella durante lo que quedó de la clase la maestra los mantuvo separados a cada uno al otro lado del salón de baile sin ninguna oportunidad de mantener una pequeña conversación.

Si eso no era mala suerte no sabía que era.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están mis queridos bichitos?, Si, lo sé es horrible no tener fecha fija para las actualizaciones, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero con esto de la universidad es casi imposible tener tiempo para escribir ¡Maestros ténganme compasión!**

 **Como pueden leer la canción era "Una vez en diciembre" los capítulos de la historia tendrán siempre siempre nombre de canciones ¿De acuerdo?, la otra canción nombrada "Blood Moon Waltz" es la que bailan Star Butterfly y Marco Diaz en el baile de la luna roja.**

 **Respecto a las canciones en general no solo habrá hip-hop habrá mucha música como Pop y Electro en el Miraculous ¿Porque?, lo sabrán más adelante.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por hoy, dejad sus lindos comentarios por aquí y si quieren pueden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" allí pueden ver Spoilers o encontrarse con nuevos proyectos.**

 **Con amor, Gwen**


	3. El vals de la bella durmiente

Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La ceguera de nuestros protagonistas Marinette y Adrien estará mucho más que evidente. Los alteregos de los personajes mantendrán su nombre original, es decir "Bubbler, LadyWifi, Reflekta", Etcétera.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Algo porque bailar_**

 _"En verdad, si no fuera por la música, habría más razones para volverse loco." -_ Tchaikovsky

Capítulo 3: El vals de la bella durmiente

 **1.-**

El examen de la historia del Ballet había sido tan difícil como lo habían pensado, casi durante todo el examen habían estado estresándose por no poder responder las preguntas de desarrollo. Todos esperaban tener una buena calificación especialmente Marinette que los exámenes teóricos la odiaban con todo su ser, aunque no pudo concentrarse como esperaba ya que la mirada fulminante de Chloé estuvo puesta sobre Marinette durante el examen.

Ya en la cafetería Marinette estaba al borde de quedarse dormida, tenía su mano bajo su mentón mientras observaba a Adrien que se encontraba a un par de mesas de la de ella; Alya mordía su hamburguesa rodando los ojos e hizo chispear sus dedos para traerla de nuevo a la realidad en el momento en que Chloé pasaba con su bandeja junto a ellas.

― ¡Ay Marinette! ― Exclamó la rubia colocando una de sus manos en su propio pecho fingiendo preocupación por la chica de cabello azul ― Que triste que te hayas caído durante la clase de vals, bueno no me extraña, siempre has sido una torpe.

Diciendo eso siguió caminando seguida de Sabrina que reía al unísono con la rubia, ¡como odiaba a Chloe! Era una chica mimada, caprichosa y bastante malcriada que siempre buscaba la forma de molestarlas, pero había que admitir que la chica bailaba bastante bien ballet.

Marinette colocó su frente sobre la mesa rendida y sintiéndose aun avergonzada por haberse caído durante la clase de vals, a pesar de su torpeza era algo que nunca le sucedía porque era extremadamente centrada cuando se trataba del baile.

― Agreste a las diez en punto ― Murmuró Alya provocando que su amiga levantara rápidamente la vista.

Adrien Agreste se estaba levantando de la mesa junto Nino que le hacía unos gestos señalando la mesa de las muchachas, Marinette tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el cabello cuando notó que ambos chicos se estaban acercando, bebió de su gaseosa para poder parecer bastante casual pero no resultaba mucho porque hizo un gesto de asco cuando notó que la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo era de Uva, la de Alya.

― Chica, toma más atención ― le murmuró la morena, se giró haciéndole señas a Nino que estaban a un par de pasos de distancia de ellas. ― ¡Hola chicos! Estábamos pensando con Mari que Adrien podría darle clases de vals al terminar hoy ¿Te molestaría Agreste?

Si no fuera porque estaba bebiendo de su propia gaseosa y que estuvieran en la cafetería ya se hubiera desmayado por el hecho de que Alya se le hubiera ocurrido tal plan para que estuvieran solos por unos minutos.

Adrien era su Crush, amor platónico, sabiendo de quizás no estarían jamás juntos tenía una pisca de esperanza que Alya avivaba cada vez que podía.

Si eso no era amistad no sabía que era.

― ¿Eh? ¿Clases? ― Comenzó a decir Marinette con las mejillas extremadamente rojas, pero no siguió hablando porque Alya le había dado un punta pie suave bajo la mesa.

― ¿Qué dices, Viejo? ― Preguntó Nino, bebiendo de su lata de soda. Adrien asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ― ¡Genial! Así aprovechas de enseñarme a mí, Alya me pisa mucho.

La nombrada se golpeó la frente con la mano sin ningún tipo de disimulo, Nino no entendía las indirectas.

― Claro, mientras más mejor. ― Comentó el rubio sonriéndole a Marinette ― ¿No es así?

Ella lentamente asintió.

 **2.-**

― ¡Eres un tonto! ― le exclamó la morena mientras fruncía el ceño lanzando su bolso al suelo.

El moreno había pedido uno de los salones desocupados para poder ensayar después de clases, su intención no había sido en ningún momento interrumpir el intento de "cita" que Alya quería crear entre Marinette y Adrien, el problema era que no había entendido que eso era un plan por lo que la conversación la había tomado como una invitación general.

¡Si hubiera hecho la mirada hubiera entendido mejor!

― Mujer, hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras hecho la "miradita" ―Dijo Nino dejando sus audífonos a un lado para colocarse su sudadera favorita, Alya lo miró de reojo con odio y él se rasco la nuca ― Si, esa miradita.

Alya se cruzó de brazos quitándose la sudadera negra para poder quedarse con su camiseta a cuadros, suspiró mientras que amarraba el cabello en una desordenada rosca.

― ¿Al menos trajiste el disco? — Preguntó acomodando sus gafas.

― ¿Qué disco?

Lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo frunciendo el ceño, se pasó la mano por la frente para luego buscar entre los bolsillos de su mochila su pendrive, lastimosamente no se encontraba.

― Si lo traje ― Murmuró pasándose la mano por el brazo golpeado, abrió su bolso y le paso en las manos un disco que tenía el nombre de "Tu mentira en abril" escrito con marcador negro y con una caligrafía un tanto desordenada, Alya levantó una ceja esperando una explicación de porqué el nombre ― No me mires así mujer, ¡Juro que no es una indirecta!

Y no era una indirecta, pero de igual manera la morena la sintió así, llevaban saliendo poco tiempo, en abril se habían hecho novios oficialmente por la simple razón de encontrarse ambos en el Miraculous bailando, él la señaló, ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Ambos siempre se daban excusas extremadamente estúpidas para no verse en la noche solo para ir a bailar, Nino siempre le echaba en cara que Alya le había mentido.

Que le había mentido en abril.

― Solo son ediciones de música, aprecio el arte. Y estas piezas musicales son oro puro. El soundtrack de "Tu mentira en abril" es vida― Le comentó mientras le quitaba el Cd y lo colocaba en la radio que se encontraba sobre un mesón. Alya bufó mientras miraba en su celular un mensaje que hace poco le había llegado de parte de Tikki.

" _¡LadyWifi! Trae a Ladybug el jueves a las 23:00 ¡Hay concursos y sorpresas! Plagg ha cancelado el Break Dance ese día. ¡Sera una noche "Milagrosa"! Si, un chiste malísimo. Salir con Plagg provoca eso"_

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ― Preguntó Nino a su novia, pero esta levanto la vista del celular y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Él rodó los ojos y señaló la radio ― La pista 4 es perfecta, "El vals de la bella durmiente"

― ¿Tratas de arreglar la cita que arruinaste para ellos? ― Preguntó ella suspirando. ― Eres todo un caso.

Veinte minutos después Marinette entró al salón con su sudadera que decía Princess, por otra parte, Adrien llegó media hora después excusándose que Natalie (su guardaespaldas) lo había mensajeado toda la tarde en un intento desesperado de contactarlo. La peli azul y el rubio dejaron sus bolsos arrinconados en un lado de la radio.

― Bueno, viejo ¿Cómo nos separamos? ¿Tú bailas con Alya? ― Preguntó Nino pero Alya lo empujó fuertemente fingiendo empujarlo para colocar la música ― Digo, Yo con Alya.

Adrien rio un poco y luego asintió se sacó su sudadera gris quedando solamente con su camiseta blanca y lo dejo junto a la radio para comenzar con la "clase" que iba a impartir

― Pues, lo importante es concentrarse en la música y no en los demás ― Comentó el rubio, Marinette lo observaba con un rubor sobre las mejillas ― Como dice la maestra….

― Dejar que la música se cole en tus huesos ― Interrumpió Marinette de manera inconsciente pero luego se cubrió la boca con las manos completamente nerviosa ― ¡Lo siento realmente! No quería interrumpirte.

Pero el rubio en vez de decirle algo solo le sonrió y le tomó la mano con un dejo de timidez colocándose frente a ella, le dio una mirada a Nino para que hiciera lo mismo con Alya. El corazón de Marinette latía con rapidez y sus mejillas se estaban ruborizando aún más, realmente esperaba que Adrien no lo notara.

― Como dijo Marinette "Dejar que la música se cole en nuestros huesos" ― Comentó, colocó su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica y en pocos segundos ella sentía que iba a derretirse en ese mismo instante ― El vals marca los tres…pasos, ¿se comprende? ― Soltó la mano de Marinette y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, se mordió los labios y miró a Nino ― Creo que es mejor con música.

― _Yes, Sir_

Nino se acercó al equipo de música y colocó la canción número 18 del disco "Tu mentira en abril", observó a Alya que parecía estar a punto de tomar su teléfono celular para sacar una fotografía a Adrien y Marinette dado que aún seguían cogidos de la mano y el rostro de su mejor estaba muchísimo más rojo que un tomate, la melodía comenzó a sonar y Marinette la reconoció de inmediato.

― The Sleeping Beauty ― Murmuró Marinette y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya estaba bailando con el rubio. Siendo guiada por él, que parecía un diestro en la materia del vals dado que lograba hacer que la muchacha sintiera que estaba tocando el cielo y bailando sobre una nube de algodón dulce.

El vals de la bella durmiente había sido compuesta por Tschaikovsky y la que se escuchaba en el disco era la interpretación oficial de la serie "Tu mentira en abril" el piano era tocado por dos personas y con solo escucharla podías sentir la música dentro de ti, además que ¡Era el vals de la bella durmiente! ¡Una maravilla creada para maravillar!

― El chico siempre guía y siempre hay que marcar el " _Un, Dos, Tres"_ ― Habló Adrien de manera general después de todo también estaba enseñándole a Nino y Alya. Pero la voz del muchacho parecía pasar a segundo plano porque Marinette estaba adentrada principalmente en disfrutar cada paso de aquella melodía ― El vals de la bella durmiente no tiene muy bien marcado el "Tempo" del un dos tres, pero sintiendo la música se hará más fácil.

Extrañamente bailar con Adrien le daba una sensación bastante familiar, las ganas de seguir bailando y de que el chico no soltara su mano jamás, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en un sueño profundo en donde ella y Adrien bailaran para siempre

¿Era soñar demasiado?

Cerró los ojos cuando el chico la hizo girar y luego volver a sus brazos ¡¿Acaso él era un bendito príncipe o algo así?!

Para Adrien no era tan diferente, la pieza de baile de ese momento era una de sus favoritas ya que su madre fue la que le había enseñado a bailarla, esa canción formaba parte de lo que era, era una canción que si o si tenía en el corazón.

Vio a la muchacha sonreír cuando la hizo girar y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco marcándosele un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas, esa sonrisa era real.

― ¿Se comprende? ― Preguntó el chico dejando de bailar provocando que los ojos de su pareja de baile se abrieran y se posaran hacia donde estaban Alya y Nino ― ¡Nino!

Los morenos estaban sentados en el suelo mirando como el par bailaba con una emoción única, Alya estaba grabando la escena y parecía que quería llorar de emoción, Su pequeña Marinette no se había desmayado bailando ¡Gracias señor!. Por otra parte Nino se había levantado y había comenzado a aplaudir luego de apagar la radio.

― Alucinante

― ¡Les salió espectacular!

Adrien iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Nino, el muchacho de lentes se levantó con desgano para retirarlo de su bolso y se sorprendió bastante al ver que era un mensaje de Plagg

" _Te necesitamos el Jueves. Trae a ese Gato negro y que no le haga ojitos a Tikki"_

― ¡Adiós, tenemos cosas que hacer! ― Exclamó Nino de manera inesperada besando la mejilla de Alya para luego irse corriendo con Adrien tomado del brazo que con suerte tuvo tiempo de tomar su bolso.

Las chicas solo que quedaron paradas sin entender nada, Marinette levantó sus manos colocándolas en su corazón soltando un suspiro de enamorada.

― Siento que me he quedado sin aliento.

Alya solo bufó.

 **3.-**

Adrien tenía que encontrar la forma de si o si poder escapar de su casa para ir al Miraculous, sabía que si iba quizás encontraría a la chica de lunares y de movimientos tan sensuales que le provocaba calor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se moviera tan bien?

Nino le había comentado que el jueves abría un Show especial en el club pero que no le habían dado más detalles, Adrien se había ofrecido para pagar la pintura de esa noche y no iba a recibir un no como respuesta, necesitaba saber quién era la chica con aquella pintura roja en el rostro, aquella coletas, aquella…sonrisa.

― Deja de pensar en ella ― Comentó Nino empujándolo suavemente al ver que su amigo se había quedado mirando el suelo pensando en la joven del Club.

― No puedo evitarlo, no importa quien esté tras aquel antifaz… estoy enamorado de ella. ―Nino suspiró. ― Tiene una sonrisa…única

Esa sonrisa triunfadora que aún le rondaba en la mente cuando pensaba en la canción " _Dentro de ti, Dentro de ti, Dentro de ti"._

Esa chica se le había calado en el corazón, como el Vals de la bella durmiente se le calaba en los huesos.

* * *

 **¡¿Cómo están bichitos?!, Por favor bajen las armas vengo en son de paz y con increíbles noticias.**

 **Okay, empiezo con mis escusas ¡Sali de la universidad! Asi que estoy de vacaciones y con tiempo para escribir, no quiero demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo. Se que este es muchísimo más corto que los demás pero con todo el estrés no sabia como terminarlo y quería agregarle cosas pero sería solo relleno, este capítulo es importante ¡La canción es importante anótenlo en sus mentes!**

 **También quiero decirles que el Fanfic no va a ser muy largo porque no quiero solo colocarle "Relleno innecesario"**

 **Respecto a "Tu mentira en abril" hago referencia al anime del mismo nombre ¡EL SOUNDTRACK HACE CALIDO MI CORAZÓN!**

 **Leo todos sus comentarios y acepto sugerencias de música 7u7 mandadlas por comentario o mensaje a mi Página de Facebook. "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **Los ama con el corazón, Gwen**


	4. Shape on You

Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La ceguera de nuestros protagonistas Marinette y Adrien estará mucho más que evidente. Los alteregos de los personajes mantendrán su nombre original, es decir "Bubbler, LadyWifi, Reflekta", Etcétera.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Algo porque bailar_**

 _"Las expresiones más auténticas de la gente están en su baile y en su música. El cuerpo nunca miente." -Agnes de Mille_.

Capítulo 4: Shape on You

 **1.-**

Iba a matar a Alya en cualquier momento, ella no salía los días de semana dado que había clases ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dijo que sí? De vez en cuando se sentía tan mal al engañar a sus padres para salir a bailar, pero…su cuerpo se lo exigía, restringirle los bailes nocturnos era como negarle un vaso de agua a alguien sediento en el desierto del Sahara.

Vio a su amiga morena colocarse sus aros redondos y largos mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro, si la atrapaban estaba muerta, enterrada y velada por sus familiares.

La puerta sonó y ambas chicas rápidamente se colocaron sus batas y tomaron sus libros de Expresión musical para fingir que estudiaban, los señores Dupain-Cheng, les dieron las buenas noches a las muchachas y luego cerraron la puerta para poder dejarlas estudiar tranquilas.

― ¿Lista? ― Preguntó Alya sonriendo un poco, se quitó la bata purpura y sea soltó el cabello con una amplia sonrisa ― Estoy emocionada por saber que nos espera esta noche.

Alya abrió la ventana y salió por ella seguida por Marinette, se rascó la nuca y respiró, en ese momento debía olvidar las inseguridades, y dejar de sentirse culpable. El frio las invadió por completo principalmente porque la chica de cabello algo azulado llevaba un croptop y la chica de cabello castaño solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas.

Bajaron por la escalera de emergencia con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, no irían solas. En la calle se encontraba una persona que las habían contactado para poder hablar sobre la noche que Tikki y Plagg estaban planeando y además para poder ponerse de acuerdo para ir juntos el sábado a bailar.

― ¡¿Qué tal?! ― Era la voz de Nathanäel, bueno, de Evilustrator ya que tenía ya su rostro pintado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con manchas de pintura fluorescente y en el rostro un poco de pintura roja le hacía parecer que llevaba puesto un antifaz, su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y llevaba una mochila, Marinette supuso que dentro se encontraban latas de pinturas ― ¿Las llevo?

El chico cuando llevaba la vestimenta de "Evilustrator" era completamente diferente, más seguro, más coqueto, aunque todo se volvían una persona diferente cuando iban al club, se volvían mucho más auténticos.

― ¿Qué acaso traes auto? ― Dijo la amiga de Marinette con un dejo de burla. Todos en el Club sabían que el chico no había pasado su examen de conducir. Él soltó una corta risa y les lanzó a las chicas un par de cascos.

― Ya quisieras, LadyWifi. ― Señaló una motocicleta que estaba estacionada a un lado, Alya puso una cara de pánico y el pelirrojo observó a Marinette, se mordió el labio ligeramente al verla. ¡Joder, esa chica era guapísima! ― ¿Vienes o te vas?

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron con emoción

 **2.-**

No había nada diferente en ese momento, solo que la gente parecía mucho más emocionada que lo normal. Observaban hacia todos lados en busca de una explicación para el gigantesco círculo rojo que estaba en medio de la pista de baile, por otra parte, Chatnoir no dejaba de mirar a los lados en busca de la chica a la que nombraba como "El amor de su vida".

Solo tres segundos, habían bastado tres segundos para enamorarse de ella ¿Eso era posible?

― Pareces un psicópata, Viejo ― comentó Bubbler antes de subirse al escenario para colocar la música de fondo que Tikki le había pedido.

Siguió observando en búsqueda de la chica hasta que la vio.

Guapa como la última vez que la había visto, con un casco negro sobre la cabeza que la hacía parecer ruda, el maquillaje como antifaz sobre sus ojos y dos coletas a los lados con su flequillo desordenado, su mirada penetrante, pero…sonreía con sus ojos. La vio quitarse el casco y entregársela a un chico a su lado.

Sus esperanzas se fueron al escusado.

¿Sería su novio? ¿Hermano? ¿Primo?, estas dos últimas opciones se descartaban ya que el muchacho pelirrojo la miraba como si quisiera devorarla en pocos segundos, él era el lobo feroz que quería devorar a aquella sexy caperucita, Corrección, a aquel sexy Bichito.

Frunció el ceño y se colocó la capucha mientras caminaba entre el gentío ¿Para qué? No sabía, simplemente quería alejar a ese chico de Ladybug. No alcanzó a hacerlo ya que el muchacho se fue al escuchar el llamado de Tikki.

Ese chico era su ahora rival, Evilustrator era su rival.

Un montón de luces de colores fluorescentes iluminaron el lugar y Ladybug no dudo en caminar de manera sexy hacia la pista de baile, Chatnoir la observo de manera detenida queriendo mantener en su memoria cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha, pero no de una manera carnal sino porque ella parecía decidida en querer "Iluminar" la pista.

― ¡Oye Bubbler! ―Gritó Ladybug al DJ mientras sonreía ampliamente, una de las luces la iluminó solamente a ella dado que los bailarines estaban alrededor de ella esperándola viendo actuar. ― ¡Pon un poco de música!

Era todo un icono.

El nombrado tomó el micrófono para darle un poco de tensión al asunto, notó que su amigo se movía impaciente en espera de bailar con Ladybug y rio suavemente. Ahora empezaría un juego de coquetería solo para ponerlo celoso, era un pequeño empujoncito.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso tu cuerpo está ardiendo?

Ladybug soltó una carcajada al escuchar como todos en el club soltaban un "Uuuh" retando a la muchacha a responderle. Bubbler posó su mirada en su novia que lo miraba desde una esquina dándole la "miradita" de estas muerto, el chico luego miró a su mejor amigo que estaba haciendo crujir sus dedos, Adrien era pacifico… pero ¿Chatnoir lo era?

― Tan solo ilumíname y hazme tocar el cielo― Ella había entendido que la gente quería un espectáculo y no hacía nada más hacer referencia a la noche anterior ¿No? Cuando el baile _Dentro de ti_ se había hecho tan ardiente ― Ya no más conversaciones, todos nos miran esperando escándalo.

― Dime a que viniste amor, porque la espera terminó. ¡Al borde de mi descontrol!

Los gritos de las chicas, al borde del descontrol se hicieron presentes cuando el instrumental de _Into You_ comenzó a sonar, Chatnoir sabía que era su momento de hacer la entrada, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

Se giró y vio como LadyWifi tenía cara de asesinar a alguien, no porque Bubbler le estuviera coqueteando a Ladybug sino porque estaba arruinando el plan "Marinette es de Adrien" solo que el problemita es que Bubbler no sabía que Ladybug era Marinette.

¡No era tan difícil notarlo!

― ¡Tú me conoces más que yo! ― Le gritó la chica al DJ mientras que caminaba en un círculo para alejar un poco a las personas, Chatnoir se soltó de agarre y se colocó frente a la muchacha.

Azul contra verde, aquel choque de miradas marcó un antes y un después en ese lugar dado que las chicas gritaban al ver al "Ship" con tal emoción.

― Oh, My Lady ― Sonó como un sensual Ronroneo, la muchacha rodó los ojos con diversión acercándose de manera coqueta ― I _m so Into You…_

El cambio de música fue brusco dando paso a un redoble de tambores provocando que cada uno de los presentes mirara hacia el DJ que sonreía con emoción al ver a los espectadores morir de la intriga.

Le lanzó el micrófono a Tikki que lo atrapó de manera ágil colocándose a su lado en el Escenario, Chocó los cinco con su Jefa y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo

― Hoy hay un cambio de planes, Un concurso de parejas…Pero no cualquier concurso. La música tendrá un ligero cambio ― Chasqueó los dedos y Bubbler hiso que en el lugar se escuchara el sonido de un Violín, luego de un teclado suavemente tocado. _Un vals conocido para cuatro de los presentes_ ― Habrá de todo, Salsa, rock, Break y quien vaya errando es descalificado.

― ¡HABLA SOBRE EL PREMIO! ― Le gritó Plagg desde la entrada del local.

― Tendrá cuatro entradas VIP en el segundo piso del Miraculous ¡Con derecho a barra libre! ¿Suena bien?

El segundo piso del Miraculous constaba con una habitación anti ruido, no se escuchaba nada de afuera y los de afuera no escuchaban nada de adentro, tenían un propio DJ un propio parlante y costear un par de horas en ese lugar era difícil.

Los gritos se intensificaron y la gente como loca comenzó a buscar una pareja de baile, Chatnoir atrapó entre sus brazos a Ladybug impidiendo que se fuera ¿Creía que la iba a dejar ir? Ni muerto, él no era estúpido.

― Tú y yo, somos dinamita ― Le murmuró Chatnoir a la chica de coletas, la bailarina solo rodó los ojos y lo empujó suavemente para luego soltar una risa que fácilmente podría ser confundida como un canto de aves… o al menos eso creyó el rubio.

― Ya quisieras. ― Lo miró mordiéndose los labios al mirarlo. Quería reír, pero no lo hizo porque la música comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro. Ella miró a los lados observando como las personas corrían de manera desesperadas en busca de una pareja con la cual bailar. ― ¡Pon la música Bubbler! ¡Hay que encender el lugar!

Podía ver a LadyWifi levantando sus cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Un suave vals conocido para los que habían visto la película de la bella durmiente se hizo presente, y ni hablar de Chatnoir que aprovechó esa única oportunidad para atraer a la bailarina hacia él para comenzar a bailar aquel tierno vals dejando sorprendida a la chica.

Aquellos delicados pasos de parte del chico se le hicieron bastante conocidos, la forma en como tocaba su cintura de manera suave mientras la hacía girar al ritmo de la canción.

La forma en que la chica movía su cuerpo al ritmo de un sensual tango provocó que a más de uno de le detuviera el corazón dejando de mirar a su pareja de baile para observar al dueto protagonizado por Ladybug y Chatnoir.

¡Cómo se movía aquel gato ante el ritmo del rock and roll! Levantaba a Ladybug haciéndola saltar por los aires y acercarla a su cuerpo sintiendo su aroma tan exquisito.

― ¡Shape on You!

Un ritmo desconocido para las chicas se hizo presente en el lugar y la chica de coletas rápidamente tomó la mano del rubio para acercarlo al centro de la pista de baile en donde solo quedaban tres parejas en pie.

Comenzó moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción desconocida, movía sus caderas de un lado al otro provocando que en cosa de segundos silbidos inundaran el lugar al ver a aquella bailarina favorita del Miraculous, Chatnoir no se quedaba atrás trataba de acercarse a la chica pero ambos parecían jugar un tira y afloja que volvía loco a los espectadores de aquel baile tan sensual.

 _Chica, Sabes que quiero tu amor_

 _Tu amor fue hecho a mano para alguien como yo_

 _Vamos, Sígueme. Puedo estar loco, no me importa._

Agarró la cintura de la chica al momento en que la pierna de Ladybug se colocaba tras su pierna acercándose un poco más el uno al otro, para luego lograr que ella re costara hacia atrás y luego diera un salto hacia atrás.

 _Y anoche estabas en mi cuarto_

 _Y ahora mis sabanas huelen a ti._

 _Cada día se descubre algo nuevo_

 _Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo._

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que el felino la tomara bruscamente de la cintura para luego hacerla girar, levantarla y hacerla pasar por debajo de él. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida retrocediendo al ritmo de la música al mismo tiempo en el que el chico se acercaba de manera tentadora.

¡Como amaba su forma de ser la pista! ¡Como amaba su cuerpo al bailar!

Esa canción era perfecta para ellos, o eso supuso el muchacho. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, destinados a estar juntos.

Como quería robarle en ese momento un beso, era tan extraño querer estar extremadamente cerca de una desconocida que lo único que hacía era seducirlo indirectamente simplemente siendo una diosa en la pista de baile.

Los labios de la chica maquillados de color Rojo Carmín se veían tan bellos bajo las luces del Club.

 _Estoy enamorado de tu forma de ser._

Las manos de Ladybug se encontraban sobre la cabeza del muchacho como si le estuviera acariciando el cabello, sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de distancia y su pierna izquierda estaba doblada a la altura de la cadera de Chatnoir mientras que la mano derecha del felino le sujetaba la pierna.

― ¡ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE! ― Gritó Bubbler al ver que al final de la canción la única pareja que estaba en pie eran el gato y la mariquita por lo que los demás bailarines comenzaron a ovacionar gritando cumplidos al mismo tiempo que aplaudían de manera eufórica.

Un reflector iluminaba a los ahora ganadores que tenían en sus manos las cuatro entradas VIP para la noche que decidieran, LadyWifi les sacó fotos con su celular en diferentes poses de victoria para pegarlas en el panel que siempre se encontraba junto a la barra.

― ¿Te invito un trago, My Lady? ― La pregunta que había hecho el rubio hizo reír a la chica, levantó su muñeca para mostrarle su reloj y negó sintiéndose un poco mal por rechazarle la propuesta.

― No bebo los jueves por la noche.

― ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

― Tengo que estudiar ― Comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario ya que tenia que dar un anuncio respecto a futuras intervenciones, le encantaba planificar ese tipo de cosas simplemente por la adrenalina que esta le provocaba

― El sábado no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué dices? ― El chico colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha para poder seguirla de cerca, vio a su mejor amigo que le guiñó el ojo mostrándole su apoyo.

― Tengo planes con LadyWifi

― ¿Domingo?

― Tu no te rindes ¿Verdad? ― Se colocó frente a él cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa ladina, se notaba que el bailarín no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente en su intento por invitarla a beber algo, rodó los ojos y subió al escenario dejando al chico en espera de una respuesta que no llegó.

La chica le pidió el micrófono a bubbler y sonrió al ver como la música bajaba y los bailarines miraban el escenario en espera de las palabras de Ladybug, Ladywifi comenzó a grabar con su celular por petición de Tikki que de verdad necesitaba publicidad.

― Okay, este es un anuncio súper rápido. ― Un redoble de tambores se escuchó y Ladywifi le dio una mirada fulminante a su novio para que se detuviera ― El sábado será la intervención de este mes, comenzaremos en esta calle para terminar en la torre Eiffel, la coreografía es la que estuvimos ensayando durante los domingos. ¡Oye Evilustrator! ¿Crees poder hacer los carteles para mañana?

― Por ti los terminaría esta noche, Princesa.

Las orejas de Chatnoir se volvieron rojas por los celos al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo que había llegado con Ladybug al club.

― Nos veremos el sábado a las 23:30. ― Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, pero la chica levantó la mano para hacerlos callar ― Es peligroso, y como saben es "técnicamente ilegal" por lo que si van aténganse a las consecuencias, es decir, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Le lanzó el micrófono al DJ para luego bajarse y mirar al rubio que parecía desconcertado ante el anuncio. ¿Una intervención? ¿Peligro? ¿Tecnicamente ilegal? ¡No había forma en que él fuera a aquella cosa!

La chica le desordenó el cabello y señaló a Plagg con su dedo, y luego toco la nariz de Chatnoir sorprendiéndolo.

― Si logras aprenderte la coreografía de la intervención de aquí al sábado, puede que salga contigo ― Caminó de espaldas entre la gente para seguir mirando al chico mientras ella se largaba del lugar ― Quiero ver que tan osado puedes llegar a ser.

Se tragó sus propias palabras, sin importar que tan ilegal fuera intervenir una calle, Él tenía que estar allí costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Si, soy la peor persona del mundo. Merezco ser quemada en la hoguera como una vil bruja, cosa que técnicamente soy, pero ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Como siempre no sé cuándo el próximo capítulo esté terminado per estén atentos en mi página de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" en caso de algún aviso o algo por el estilo.**

 **Extrañé mucho escribir este fanfic hasta que encontré la canción perfecta, amo a Ed y Shape on You me fascinó, podía imaginarme a Marinette moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía.**

 **Ya saben, Preguntas, dudas, tomatazos y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **¡Los amo!, Gwen**


	5. What can I do for you?

Summary: Detrás de aquellos pasos tan suaves de baile se esconden pasos bruscos y llenos de pasión de break Dance, todos tenemos algo porque bailar ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La ceguera de nuestros protagonistas Marinette y Adrien estará mucho más que evidente. Los alteregos de los personajes mantendrán su nombre original, es decir "Bubbler, LadyWifi, Reflekta", Etcétera.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Algo porque bailar_**

 _"Abraza cada paso con intensidad, baila y desata tus emociones".-Autor desconocido._

Capítulo 5: What can i do for you?

 **1.-**

Adrien se recostó en el frio suelo del salón de Ballet, era el periodo libre para muchos de los estudiantes ya que todos tenían horarios diferentes, Nino lo acompañaba encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Nino nunca había sido un bailarín espectacular, más bien solo estaba sobre el promedio e intentar enseñarle la coreografía a Adrien había sido la cosa más complicada que habia hecho en toda su vida, maldecía el dia en que Ladybug habia retado a Chatnoir.

― Viejo, ¿Ya estas muerto? ― Pregunto el chico de piel oscura bebiendo de su botella de agua, apagó el radio que se encontraba a un lado para volver a fijar su vista en su mejor amigo que permanecia estatico ― Si es así iré por una hamburguesa …

― ¡No! ― Exclamó el rubio, con dificultad se levantó del suelo. Se estiró un par de veces para luego mirar a su amigo realizando una pose de super héroe dispuesto a aprender la coreografía, aunque siendo sinceros el dia sábado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sentía que jamás aprendería esa estúpida coreografía ― Estoy listo, de verdad. En media hora debo ir a clases

Volvió a colocar la canción respirando lentamente, practicar la simple canción en una sala sin gente era fácil el problema era en el momento de la intervención, no solo estarían en la calle, sino que saltarían en árboles, se subirían a los arboles y detendrían el trafico. Tener la valentía suficiente para poder hacer eso el dia sábado era lo complicado al igual que recordar tu ubicación dentro de la intervención.

Nino se sabía perfectamente la suya, encima de la camioneta "Vieja" de DarkCupid con su estéreo y los remix que hace poco había terminado de editar, Había pensado acomodar a "Chatnoir" a su lado y que luego diera un salto desde la camioneta, pero sin camioneta con la que practicar no estaba muy seguro.

― Ahora son dos saltos hacia atrás, tomas a la persona de tu derecha y la haces estirarse hacia atrás para que su cabello toque el suelo. ― Explicaba mientras veía como Adrien lo hacía sin tener a nadie con quien practicar cosa que provocaba que la escena se viera bastante graciosa. Aguantó la risa y luego comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha ― Debes de moverte de esta manera, lentamente. ¡Hombre que el baile no es lo mío!

Un timbre sonó en todo el lugar dando por entendido el cambio de clases y Adrien suspiró sabiendo que tendría que ir a clases de piano, y Nino por otra parte tenia clases de actuación con su novia por lo que ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

Se sabía un poco más la canción pero no estaba seguro de como saldría todo el sábado por la noche, la canción que había practicado en el salón ni siquiera era Break Dance puesto que eran un remix de diversas canciones sin estar relacionadas entre sí.

Se despidió de su mejor amigo en uno de los pasillos de la academia mientras caminaba al salón de música, de verdad quería aprenderse la coreografía para tener una cita con la chica dinamita ¿Era mucho pedir?

Escuchó una suave melodía proveniente de uno de los salones que solía estar vacío en ese horario, y como la curiosidad mató al gato se acercó con sigilo.

 **2.**

Alya rodó los ojos al ver a su amiga estirándose antes de ensayar el inicio de la intervención del día sábado, Nathanäel era uno de los únicos que sabía sus identidades bajo la pintura del club por lo que él ensayaría con ella.

No era un gran bailarín, al contrario, él era horrible bailando lentos pero el esfuerzo que había puesto durante casi todo el mes habían dado sus frutos y la coreografía de la canción elegida por su jefa, Tikki resonaba todos los días en su reproductor de música.

Se encontraban en el salón de pintura que los compañeros de Nath estaban remodelando, razón por la que tenía un cartel de Restringido y en una esquina de la habitación tenían varios tarros de pinturas de diversos colores.

― ¿Están listos? ― Preguntó Alya levantándose del suelo y soltarse el cabello, El pelirrojo asintió mirando a Marinette que se colocaba frente a él a varios pasos de distancia ― Sigo sin creer que la jefa eligiera esta canción, tan alejada del Break.

Nathanäel sonrió quitándose la chaqueta para quedarse con su camiseta blanca estampada con una frase en un idioma que ni siquiera existía.

Él sabía porque había elegido la canción, pero no pensaba comentárselo a nadie, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba… porque si lo contaba Plagg lo enterraba vivo.

Se sentía privilegiado por bailar ese tema y mucho más por bailarlo con Marinette alias Ladybug que era una de las mejores en el Miraculous y para que mentir, su amor platónico.

― ¿Puedes colocarle play a la canción? ― Dijo el chico para luego escuchar la melodía.

Una guitarra eléctrica tocada con suavidad, una batería y algo similar a un teclado se escuchaban en el inicio, Nathanäel se puso de espaldas a la chica mientras que la peliazul caminaba hacia él pasándose las manos por el cabello, todo de una manera melodiosa antes de escuchar la voz de una pareja de un hombre y una mujer.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie más pueda hacer?_

Cuando los cantantes comenzaron a cantar Nathanäel, se giró y la tomó del brazo acercándola hacia él de manera brusca y posesiva como si estuviera utilizando su otro yo, el Evilustrator del Club.

La guitarra parecía sonar con una melodía repetitiva de cuatro tiempos marcando el ultimo sonido en el cual Marinette miraba con coquetería a su compañero haciendo alguna pose sensual luego de girar entre los brazos del chico.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?_

 _Hombre humano, eres tan divertido_

 _No tenía planeado, encontrarte tan entretenido_

Una voz femenina resonó en el parlante de Alya provocando que Marinette se alejara de los brazos del chico y bailara sola extendiendo su pierna hacia arriba y luego girar siempre con un movimiento suave demostrando coquetería, por otra parte, el chico además de estar disfrutando del espectáculo bailaba como si de ballet se tratase. Extendía su mano un par de veces para que la chica le sostuviera la mano, pero las manos de la peliazul solo pasaban por su cuerpo mientras bailaba sobre la punta de sus pies.

 _Me gusta tu banda y me gusta tu canción_

 _Me gusta la forma en que los humanos tocan_

 _Me gusta tocar un montón, Oh Oh OH_

Cuando las palabras "Tocar" se escucharon dio varios giros dirigiéndose hacia su compañero antes de que el chico la levantara y la hiciera girar, Marinette colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras giraba y Alya el soltaba un silbido ante la sensualidad del baile. Nathanäel giraba con ella para luego alejarla suavemente para que ella diera una voltereta hacia atrás.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie más pueda hacer?_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

El solo de guitarra se hizo presente y ambos comenzaron a bailar una mescla bastante notoria entre Ballet y Vals dado que estaban tomando de las manos jugando a un tira y afloja en donde Marinette se acercaba colocando su pierna a la altura de la cintura del chico y luego se alejaba bajando suavemente hacia el suelo.

Ya cuando la canción había terminado Marinette estaba en el suelo y Nathanäel sentado sobre ella con su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Ambos estaban tratando de no sonrojarse ante la cercanía, además era bastante extraño encontrarse el uno al otro sin ninguna mascara de por medio.

― Amiga, eso estuvo grandioso ― Comentó Alya ― Ahora Nathanäel aléjate de ella, me perturba verlos así.

El pelirrojo asintió rápidamente y se levantó para ofrecerle una mano a la chica, pero la morena lo apartó para ella poder levantar a su amiga del suelo.

Marinette sonrió y se arregló el cabello agradeciéndole a Nathanäel por ser su pareja de baile, ella era un poco quisquillosa al elegir su pareja de baile en las intervenciones porque no quería meter a los novatos en problemas, ella sabia lo que era escapar de la policía y no quería meterlos en lios.

― ¿Crees que nos meteremos en problemas? ― Preguntó Nathanäel mirando de reojo a Marinette que estaba estirando sus brazos tras la espalda. Alya soltó una corta risa ante la pregunta ― Hay algunos novatos.

― ¿Algunos? ― Preguntó la morena con sarcasmo. Ella estaba bastante segura de que eran más que solo un par de novatos.

Los nuevos del club no solían ir a bailar, al contrario, bebían un poco hablaban con los bailarines en espera de aprender algún paso hasta sentirse bastante seguros como para bailar como los "profesionales"; por lo general los novatos no participaban en las intervenciones, pero ese mes había sido la excepción.

― Solo espero que no les pase nada a los nuevos ― Comentó la chica de ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros ― es mañana y la verdad me preocupa que algo les salga mal. Si notan que algo no esta yendo como lo planeado, ya saben, policía o heridos, intenten de persuadir a los nuevos para que escapen primero…

― Ellos entraron, ellos se salvan ― Interrumpió su mejor amiga.

― ¡Alya! ― Exclamaron el pelirrojo y Marinette regañando a la chica de gafas.

No es que la chica fuera mala o le estuviera deseando el mal a los novatos del club pero ¡Ella también había pasado por eso!, cuando ella era novata los veteranos (Los más "adultos" y que ya no asisten al club) hicieron una intervención mal organizada que terminó con Alya siendo detenida durante toda una noche.

― ¡De acuerdo! Ayudaré a los novatos― Aceptó rodando los ojos, su celular sonó y al observarlo miró a su mejor amiga ― ¿Me das la lista de canciones pertenecientes al remix?

La memoria de Marinette no era la mejor por lo que se rascó la nuca un tanto incomoda sabiendo que no podría responder a la pregunta, lo único que sabia era que la jefa, Tikki habia decidido no colocar específicamente Break y nadie sabia la razón.

Nathanäel tomó su mochila y se acercó a Alya.

― Tengo la lista en mi "super estudio" ― Comentó él. El super estudio era un pequeño cuartito que cada uno de los estudiantes avanzados de arte tenían para guardar sus pinturas. ― Necesito terminar mi pintura y tu rostro forma parte.

La morena rio un poco y también cogió su mochila al mismo tiempo que su mejor amiga, y los tres caminaron hacia el departamentos de artes sin darse cuenta de que unos salones a la izquierda se encontraban Adrien y Nino practicando para la intervención.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

Les pido por favor que bajen las antorchas y no me asesinen por favor, se que ha pasado casi un año (o más) desde la actualización pero les juro que no tenia inspiración a pesar de tener una lista de las cosas que quiero que sucedan.

Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por la espera y de todo corazón les doy las gracias por esperar, mis bichitos ¡Wow hace mucho que no los llamaba así! La historia estaba en Wattpad pero la eliminé por razones personales al igual que mi pain

¿Que canciones creen que aparecerán en el remix? ¿Creen que Chatnoir tendrá su cita? ¿Podra Nathanäel bailar con Marinette en la intervención? ¡Dejen sus pensamientos en comentarios!

Me encanta leerlos.

Con amor, Gwen.


End file.
